Implements, such as tools, weapons, and the like, may be temporarily encased in a carrier (such as a holster, for instance) for protection of the implement and/or the user, while providing access to the implement. For example, a carrier may allow a user to conveniently carry the implement, safely retaining the implement until needed. When the implement is to be used, the user may withdraw the implement from the carrier, and then return it to the carrier when finished. In some cases, such as with a handgun for example, the holster may allow the user to conceal the implement, or to conceal the fact that the user is carrying the implement.
However, it may not be desirable for the user to wear the implement and holster at all times. For example, it may be desirable to move the implement and holster from a worn position on the user to a temporary location not on the user's person for a time (such as when driving an automobile, sitting at a desk, sleeping in a bed, etc.), and still have ready and convenient access to the implement.